deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Adam's Analysis: The Leader of the Crystal Gems
Welcome to the first blog post of Adam's Analysis! Re-written! Because I wasn't clear enough to an admin! What? Who's upset? I'M NOT UPSET, I'M LIKE THE LEAST UPSET PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW! Ahem... Sorry. Well anyway, Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems, favorite character on SU, let's get into it. Again. I hate myself right now. Background *'Race:' Gem *'Age:' Immemorial *'Sex:' Non-binary, identifies as female *Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire *Leader of the Crystal Gems *Drinks coffee for breakfast Unfortunately, at the time of writing this, Garnet does not have an official biography revealed. What is known about her is that she is a fusion between two ankle-biter Gems, Ruby and Sapphire, whose bond is so close they've managed to remain fused for who knows how long, and together they were a member of the Crystal Gems, alongside the other currently known members Pearl, Amethyst, and the leader Rose Quartz. But when Rose got knocked up by a human and wound up having to give up her physical existence so her child could have life, she gave the position of leadership to Garnet, probably because she knew she could handle the pressure. Since then she has been a strong-willed leader of the team as well as a mentor figure to Rose's son, Steven Universe. Abilities *'Superhuman Physique:' All Gems seem to have varying levels of superhuman strength, speed, and durability depending on the Gem. However, since Garnet is a fusion, these attributes appear to be doubled. Garnet is capable of lifting heavy objects with little effort, can take on plenty of powerful blows without a scratch on her, and has excellent jump height. Also, since the Gems are basically just sentient rocks, their bodies don't tire and therefor they have endless stamina, only needing to rest when defeated in battle. *'Expert Combatant:' Garnet is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting style mainly involves strong blows from punches and kicks. And being around for thousands of years, it's probably safe to say she has just that many years of combat experience. She is even able to throw a flurry of punches in seconds, anime style. *'Shape-Shifting:' All Gems have this ability. Gems can alter their physical forms at will, though Garnet rarely uses this ability in combat. *'Electrokinesis:' In the episode Arcade Mania, Garnet revealed that she can generate electricity from her gemstones, enough to charge an unplugged arcade machine. *'Heat Resistance:' Garnet seems to receive no pain or burns from heat. She simply shrugged off hot coffee that spilled on her. Oh yeah, and she can also swim in lava. LAVA. AS IN MELTED ROCK. *'Fusing:' All Gems can fuse with other Gems to form bigger and stronger warriors. HOWEVER. Due to the fact that Garnet is already a fusion, and due to Death Battle not normally allowing outside help, this ability most likely won't be featured if Garnet ever did get into Death Battle. Still worth mentioning though. *'Future Vision:' Garnet has a special sixth sense, dubbed the future vision. This gives Garnet glimpses of the impact of her decisions and consequences of her actions. *'Temporary Power Transfer:' Garnet can temporarily give someone else her future vision by kissing them on the forehead. It's better if you don't question it. *'Super Saiyan:' In the episode Garnet's Universe, she trained with a ninja rabbit and a techie toad to harness her true potential, which was unleashed when she fought the supervillain version of a conspiracy theorist... What? That was all in Steven's imagination? ...Uh... Never mind. Weaponry *'Gauntlets:' These are Garnet's signature gem weapons, which she summons by mentally connecting to the universal energy in her gemstones. These gauntlets add more power to Garnet's punch, and are strong enough to break solid rock. She can also increase their size, allowing them to destroy much harder surfaces and making them even more powerful, at the cost of being slower and heavier. Though she's not just limited to physical combat, as Garnet can... somehow... launch her gauntlets like rockets. Feats *Garnet is a survivor of the Gem War that happened ten thousand years ago. *She is strong enough to hold up cars, giant rocks, and lift and throw Jasper, a Gem who is the same size if not taller than her, over her head. *Is able to swim to the bottom of the ocean. She's a really good swimmer. *Casually deflected a bolt of lightning. *Survived being crushed by a building without a flinch. *Was slammed through the floor of the Gem Warship by Jasper at full speeds and straight into the ground, and the most damage on her was a crack on her sunglasses and a little dust on her outfit. *Garnet is the physically strongest member of the Crystal Gems. Weaknesses *'Gem Healing:' Because the body of a Gem is basically a physical manifestation of the cosmic energy in their gemstones, if their bodies are badly damaged or suffer from a fatal attack, their bodies disappear and their gems must regain their energy. The duration of this process depends on the damage. As Amethyst taught us in Reformed, regenerating is not something you want to rush. *'Poor Strategist:' Despite being a decent leader, Garnet relies more on Pearl or even Steven (a ten-year-old boy mind you) for strategies, as most of hers involve trying to overpower her opponent or throwing a fellow Gem into a giant eyeball. *'Competitive Nature:' Once you challenge square mom, she ain't backin' down! Potential Opponents Next Time on Adam's Analysis... Category:Blog posts